Rubber gloves are widely used in housewares, food, electronics, medicine and the like. However, when wearing sensation of gloves and doping property during working are low, working efficiency of workers is deteriorated. Generally, rubber glove products are manufactured by a dipping process, and gloves are surface-treated with a substance such as a talcum powder or a corn powder to prevent adhesiveness of the glove surfaces and provide easy wearing during a post-process, and are then packaged. However, the powder may stain the hands wearing gloves and cause contamination upon working in a clean room.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,982 discloses modifying an outer surface of rubber gloves by halogenation to improve slippage of rubber gloves. The halogenation is carried out by dipping a rubber glove in a sodium hypochlorite solution containing 1 to 5% of chlorine for about 8 to about 10 seconds, immediately washing the rubber glove, drying the same and then dipping the rubber glove in a 12% hydrochloric acid solution for about 8 to about 10 seconds. The series of steps are repeated on the inner surface of the rubber glove. However, such treatment with chlorine is disadvantageously inconvenient and causes damage of harmful chlorine components to worker health.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,695, 3,326,742 and 3,585,103, GB Patent No. 1,028,446 etc. disclose coating inner and outer surfaces of surgical gloves with a hydrogel polymer solution to improve slippage of the surgical gloves. The hydrogel polymer solution is polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyhydroxyethyl methacrylate, polymethylmethacrylate, polyhydroxypropylacrylate or the like, or a polymer thereof. However, the hydrogel polymer solution has problems of low economic feasibility due to high price and addition of a coating process and inconvenience.